


One Last Chance

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: A - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, die - Freeform, doesnt, hanschen, has, idiot, isan, melchior - Freeform, moritz, softside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Moritz wants to kill himself. He has the gun, he has the motive. But his feet take him to certain boys house as one last chance.
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Spring Awakening fanfic so I am sorry if the characters are ooc, I'm trying my best. :) I based Hans on Andy Mientus and Moritz on Taylor Trensch but you can always imagine them differently.

Moritz walked by the river, gun held tighlty in his hands. He wants to use it. He has so many reasons why he should but yet something is stopping him. He pauses and stares out at the river. The sun set many hours ago, it must be late in the night by now. Moritz's eyes stare into the river. _This would be a nice place to die,_ He thinks to himself. Something in him shifts. His hands move the gun into his pocket and his feet take him in the direction of a certain someone's house. Moritz does not know where he is going, he probably doesn't care. If he can try one last thing, he'll take it. The 15 minute walk seemed to go by in a flash. The next thing he knows he is knocking on a door. For a moment, he does not recognise the house but then he does. Of course he goes to Hanschen fucking Rilow's house. 

Moritz can hear gentle but loud footsteps walk about the house. He is sure he can hear curse words coming from Hans. When Hanschen opens the door Moritz notes how gorgeous his messy blonde hair looks. For a minute he completely forgets why he's here. Then he remembers and he can feel the heaviness of the pistol in his pocket.

"Moritz? It's 3am, why are you awake?" Hans spoke sleepily. Moritz could hear how tired he was and all he wanted to do was run away. "Moritz. You're crying." Hanschen reaches his thumbs up to the tears falling down Moritz is cheeks and clears them away. "Come in, we can speak in my room. My parents aren't home so you don't have to worry about be quiet." Moritz can no longer tell if Hanschen's voice is sleepy or annoyed. He hopes it is the former rather than the latter.

He lets Hans gently bring him in house and take him upstairs. He lets Hanschen sit him on his bed. He cannot think straight. He rests his hand against his pocket. All he has to do is leave and shoot himself. Then everything will be over. He's crying again. He knows he is this time. He wipes them away as quick as they fall. Hanschen sits beside him.

"Talk to me, Moritz. I know it doesn't ever seem like you can talk to me but please know you always can. I'll always be here. Plus, you have everyone else. Especially Melchior." Hanschen speaks softly. He is annoyed he was woken at this time but he can sense Moritz needs him. As soon as Hanschen mentions Melchior name Moritz just starts crying more. He feels helpless sat like this beside Hanschen. Probably looking like a broken mess.

"Did he do something to you? Because I swear after what he did to Wendla.." Hanschen stops himself, not wanting to upset himself or Moritz anymore. Everyone knew what happened to Wendla. Very luckily she did not end up pregnant but the whole experience scared her, a lot.

Moritz takes a deep breath before he speaks, trying to calm himself. "Not exactly. He just agreed with my dad that I could have worked harder in school even though he knows how many hours I put into school. I am so tired, Hansi." Moritz laid back on to Hanschen bed. He just let the tears fall. He did not care how bad he looked right now.

Hanschen followed suit and laid down too. His shoulder brushing Moritz's. He wanted Moritz to feel as comfortable as he could. "Is that all?" Hanschen said. He meant it in a caring way even if it did not come across as that. He heard Moritz sigh and saw him shake his head. "Do you want to tell me?" He moved to his side so he could see him. He looked a mess but yet Hanschen would still consider him cute. Moritz hair stuck up, it was messy and unbrushed, his eyes red with dark bags under his eyes. Moritz nodded in response. 

"My dad...he hit me because I failed. He kicked me out. I tried so hard to not fail. I worked so hard. I stayed up so many nights studying. Or having those dreams." Hanschen nodded he knew what he was talking about. "Everything just seems to be going wrong. Melchior agreed with my dad and I wrote a letter to his mom telling her I was going to kill myself and she wrote back calling it a veiled threat. She didn't even believe me." He sobbed, tears falling faster. His hand went into his pocket and felt the gun. His fingers ran over it. 

"You're dad is stupid. He doesn't know how hard you worked. It's not your fault you struggle but at least you try. And Melchior, well do not listen to a thing that comes out of his mouth. He really cannot be your best friend if he is so rude to you. Do you want to kill yourself?" He choked up a bit at question. Had Moritz really been feeling like this? He had nobody to talk to or support him and it came to this. Hanschen couldn't began to imagine what was going on in Moritz's head. 

Moritz wiped his tears once again. He slowly took the gun out of his pocket and handed it to Hanschen. He did not say anything. He knew the gun would be answer enough. Hanschen stared at the pistol. He was shocked and upset. He wanted to cry. He wanted to hug Moritz and never ever let go. He had feelings for Moritz for as long as he could remember but he always saw how close Melchior and Moritz was and he did not want to get in the way of that. He took the gun from Moritz's hand.

"Don't you dare move from this room." Hanschen said standing up. He left the room with gun and hid it somewhere Moritz would not be able to get it. He'd get rid of it later. Moritz was his priority right now. 

When he came back Moritz had moved his position on the Hanschen's bed. He now had his head on the pillows. Moritz was staring up at the ceiling. He heard Hanschen footsteps become louder as he came back to the room. Hanschen came a laid beside him once again.

"I cannot stop you from doing it but I can try and convince you. You have so much more to find out and explore. You have a whole life ahead of you. Moritz, no matter what you are feeling you are never alone. I will always be here for you. As well as everyone else. So many people care about you. Please do not do this." Hanschen spoke the truth. He did not want Moritz to leave.

Moritz turned to face Hanschen he buried his head into his chest. Hanschen brought his arms up and wrapped on around Moritz and placed the other in Moritz's hair. A few minutes of Moritz crying into Hanschen chest passed. Usually, Hanschen would be very annoyed if this was anyone else. He currently had Moritz's snot and tears on his best pyjamas but he was okay with it because Moritz was with him not lying dead somewhere. Moritz lifted his head up.

"When you said you will always be there for me, did you mean it?" He asked. His tears had stopped but he was still sad. Hanschen looked into his eyes and he could see the pain behind them.

"Of course, Moritz." He smiled reassuringly at him. Moritz managed a weak smile back at him.

"I'm tired, Hansi." He said putting his head back on Hanschen's chest.

"I know. I'll let you borrow some pyjamas and then you can sleep." He gently moved Moritz of his chest and got him some pyjamas out.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked taking them from him. Hanschen turned around as Moritz dressed.

"In my bed."

"Where are you sleeping?" Moritz asked.

"I can sleep on the couch."

"Can you sleep with me?" Moritz finished changing. "I'm dressed."

"If you would like me to." Hanschen smiled. Moritz nodded eagerly. All he wanted right now was to be held by Hanschen. They both climbed into Hans' bed. Moritz faced the window and Hanschen wrapped his arms around Moritz, spooning him.

"Where will I sleep tomorrow?" Moritz asked sounding very tired at this point.

"Here. My parents will not mind you staying with us for as long as you need, if I explain the circumstances to them." Hanschen explained.

"Thank you, Hansi." Soon after finishing his sentence Moritz feel asleep, feeling safe in Hanschen's arms. Hanschen feel asleep after reflecting on what had just happened.

\------------

When Moritz awoke Hanschen wasn't beside him. For a moment, he felt scared but then he heard Hanschen footsteps downstairs. He climbed out of the bed and walked slowly downstairs. He went into the kitchen and found Hanschen making eggs and tea. He smiled when he saw Moritz in the doorway.

"You should have stayed in bed. I was going to bring you some breakfast. You need to eat." Hanschen said plating up some eggs on top of toast. He made two plates and poured two cups of tea. He placed them at the table. "Come sit." Hanschen said.

Moritz did as he was told. He sat at the table and ate his breakfast. It felt nice to have a decent, warm breakfast for once. He found himself eating it much quicker than he would have liked too. 

"Looks like you was hungry." Hanschen said as he finished his breakfast and took the plates to the sink. He then came back and took the now empty cups. "How are you feeling?" Hanschen said sitting in the kitchen window seat and patting the empty space next to him. Moritz came and sat beside him.

"Much better than yesterday. Thank you, Hanschen." Moritz smiled.

"You do not need to thank me ever." Hanschen replied.

"But I would feel bad if I didn't thank you." Moritz said.

"Find another way that doesn't include saying thank you then." Hanschen suggested.

Moritz took a second to think. He finally concluded this would be a could time to take a chance. He looked at Hanschen and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Hanschen immediately returned the kiss.

"I like this much better." Hanschen smiled.

"Me too." Moritz said as Hanschen took his hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Let's get dressed and we can go on a nice walk." Hanschen said standing up not letting go of Moritz's hand. Moritz smiled, nodded and stood up with Hanschen.


End file.
